Cattleya Glory
Cattleya Glory is the elder sister and, after the death of their father Gale Glory, the only living relative of Haru Glory. Cattleya is the "Karaoke Queen" of Garage Island. She was the initial driving force behind Haru's strong sense of justice, as he felt he needed to "protect" her. Appearance Cattleya is a young woman of average stature. She has a voluptuous figure, and a striking resemblance to her late mother, Sakura. Cattleya would often don light colored tank tops that emphasize her bosom, and pair with it short skirts. Her feet are clad in a pair of low-heeled, black sandals. Cattleya is fair-skinned. She has straight, long black hair which she keeps in a low ponytail. Shorter strands of her hair fall over the side of her face and grows inches past her chin. Her fringes run across her forehead, with the longer strands reaching down to her chestnut eyes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 11 Personality She is a bit of a spitfire and is very good with domestic chores like cooking and cleaning. Filling the void her parents left behind, Cattleya was forced to fulfill the role of both parents at a young age. She loves Haru with all her heart and tries her best to keep him happy. Although she keeps his best interest at heart, Cattleya's love for her brother, at times, clouds her judgment. She is not below keeping the truth from Haru if it means protecting him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 12 - 13 Regardless, she remains supportive of her brother's decisions, and willingly backs down if she knows she is in the wrong. History When Cattleya was merely five years old, her father, Gale, left their island to search for the Rave stones. A tearful Cattleya wishes him the best of luck, and tells him to come back soon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 6 - 7 Years later, however, their mother Sakura died, and with Gale yet to return, an almost orphaned Cattleya has taken on the role of both parents in order to care for her younger brother, Haru. Synopsis Intro Arc While visiting the grave of their late mother, Cattleya admonishes her younger brother, Haru, who was excitedly relating something to her. He shows her his catch—a peculiar white creature with carrot-like nose—and Cattleya refers to the creature as a dog, given his four legs, and monosyllabic pattern of speech. The creature follows Cattleya and Haru on their way home, where they are greeted by Nakajima, another strange being. Cattleya suggests that Plue is a dog, which further shocks Nakajima.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 11 - 14 Later on, Cattleya reminds Haru to be back by dinner, after the latter takes Plue out for a walk.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 16 After Haru delivers an unconscious Shiba Roses to their home for recuperation, Cattleya prods on the series of events that led to the man's current state. She comments that Haru return Plue to his rightful owner, but Haru disagrees and shows Cattleya the Rave stone. The sight invokes Cattleya's fury, and lashes out on her brother, prompting him to run away. After he leaves, Cattleya confides her sentiments with Nakajima.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 9 - 15 When Haru finally returns home, Cattleya is uneasy but nevertheless in agreement with Haru's decision to send Shiba home. Moments later, a massive explosion rocks the house, and Haru introduces the intruder as Feber of Demon Card.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 20 - 24 Later, when Feber defeats Haru and Shiba, he advances towards Cattleya and prepares to stab her. She narrowly misses the blade by tripping on a stone. Feber, however, strangles her, and Cattleya cries for Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 37 - 39 She is rescued when Haru rushes to her and employs the Explosion sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 41 After the battle ceases, Cattleya's apparent conflict with Haru's destiny leads to the latter's refusal to become the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 43 She eventually questions herself whether this is the right thing to do.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, page 48 As Gemma recuperates, for the second time, in Cafe Tsubomi, Cattleya worries about the conflicts of the mainland finally reaching Garage Island, but reassures herself that peace will eventually return to their island. At this, Haru inquires about the truth of their father, and a shocked Cattleya is unable to answer.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2 - 4 After Gemma has finished his story, Haru's growing determination to inherit the Rave stone disheartens Cattleya, who walks out of the establishment without a word. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, page 9 She heads to her mother's grave, where she falls asleep and is found by Haru later on. There, he tells her his decision to pursue his destiny as the next heir to Rave. When he leaves, Cattleya, pretending to be asleep, sobs as she wonders to herself if letting him go is the right decision.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 17 - 21 On the day of Haru's departure, Cattleya reassures the worried Nakajima that Haru's decision is the right thing to do. To brighten the sombre mood, she teases Nakajima about marrying him, greatly flustering the latter.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 22 - 23 Trivia * The role Cattleya played was originally planned to be Haru's uncle but Hiro Mashima decided to change it to a sister since he thought not having any female characters appear in the first four chapters would have been "tacky".Rave Master Manga: Cattleya's Profile in Volume 1 * Cattleya is the very first character in the series to refer to Plue as a dog.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 12 References Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Needs Help